Just a little faith
by Dancergirl197
Summary: Joe Vanessa gone? what reason would they have for leaving?


Just a little faith

Joe! I have something I have to tell you. Vanessa said in a quiet voice. What is it Van? Joe asked but he did not at all expect the answer, I'm pregnant. What? Your what? Joe exclaimed. Im… im pregnant. Are you serious? he asked when she nodded he said that's great babe! No its not Joe Vanessa said I'm really scared what will my mom say Joe what will your parents say! Where only seventeen! I know Van im sorry I'm just really happy except for the part that we have to do something and I got my girlfriend pregnant he said Joe what are we going to do! I can hide it for now but not for long! Well let me take care of it babe it will all work out ok? I promise.

oooOOOooo

Joe walked in the front door and saw his dad looking at something that just arrived in the mail Fenton Hardy shook his head sadly as Laura walked in and he said where have we gone wrong I mean look at Frank's grades a look a Joe's. Joe watched his mother and father and said to himself Vans right if they think that my grades are bad then the will never under stand this. Joe went up to his room and pulled his suitcases out from the back of his closet and started to pack they wouldn't under stand any ways he told him self as he called Vanessa and told her to pack.

oooOOOooo

Vanessa hung up her phone and went to the attic and got her suitcase and started to pack she was crying silently not wanting to go but knowing she had to put the rest of her clothes in her suitcase and zipped it up and waited for Joe to call her.

oooOOOooo

Vanessa climbed into Joe's shiny black corvette stingray as he loaded her suitcase in the trunk he climbed into the drivers side and said it will be ok Van I promise I have a lot of money in savings and I'll get a job once we get where were going don't worry it will be ok. I know she said I know you will take care of me lets go as far as possible how about Oregon? Joe suggested she smiled a little and said ok.

oooOOOooo

Dear Dad Mom Frank and any one else who is concerned Vanessa and I are going away together don't worry I will take care of her and we will be fine sorry I cant tell you any thing else but you wouldn't understand.

Love Joe

oooOOOooo

Fenton! Laura screamed Fenton ran down the stairs with Frank at his heals what is it Laura he asked she shakily handed him Joe's note and started to cry he's gone Fenton gone I looked in his room I called him on his phone and tried to track his phone but he found some way to jam it and he did the same to Vanessa's she said tearfully wait till Vanessa's mother finds out

CHAPTER TWO

ONE WEEK LATER

Joe and Vanessa where out walking on a beach in Florida the sun was setting behind the ocean when Joe got down on one knee and pulled out a box and said Vanessa Ann Bender will you do me the honor of being my beautiful and wonderful and amazing wife Vanessa's eyes opened wide as she shuck her head and tearfully said yes oh Joe yes of course and Joe slipped a diamond ring on her left hand and stood up and pulled her in to a loving and passionate kiss.

TWO YEARS LATER

There was shouting out side of the little house and Fenton Hardy called to Frank go over there and round him off I'll keep going this way but as Frank started that way he saw the man run up to the small house and just as he was about to open the door a tall blond man punched the man in the guts and as the man buckled over in pain he gave the man a upper jaw punch and the man sank to the ground unconscious Fenton and Frank ran up to the porch where the blond man stood he was about six foot two and as they got closer they frank exclaimed Joe! The man turned and said hi Frank.

oooOOOooo

Where Vanessa Bender Fenton asked Joe who? Joe responded Vanessa Joe Frank said where is she OH! Said Joe Van! He called you can come out now Fenton and Frank looked confused Vanessa walked out with two babies in her arms one was a baby girl with blond hair like her dad and big blue eyes like him to and the other was a baby boy with light brown hair and big blue eyes as well and a baby boy crawling behind her with black hair and green eyes like his uncle and grandfather. Joe bent down and picked up the baby boy on the floor and said let me introduce you to my beautiful wife and my three kids Fenton and Frank stood mouth open and in a completely shocked state you mean but I frank started to say but stopped and Joe continued this is Benedict my oldest and this is Gabriella and Josh the twins they where born five months ago and Ben was Born a year and two months ago he said proudly. Joe Fenton started we I had no idea nobody did dad that was the point but Joe what happened why didn't you two tell us. Well…. Joe said we um I know you where disappointed about my grades and that you probably wouldn't understand so we left we both are in collage now if that makes you feel better Joe said sheepishly. I just can't believe that you… he trailed off as Joe said well dad how do you feel about being a granddad and how do you feel about being in uncle Frank Vanessa added with a smile I cant believe that you to got married Frank exclaimed Joe smiled and pulled Vanessa closer and said wait till mom finds out!

CHAPTER THREE

THREE WEEKS LATER

So you guys ready to go? Frank asked Joe and Vanessa they glanced at each other and Joe said I guess then let's go! Frank exclaimed ok said Joe as Vanessa got in his car we'll follow you guys alright lets go called Fenton from his car they had a moving van following them to the airport to carry all Vanessa's and Joe's and the babies stuff back to Bayport they were going to buy a house once they got there

oooOOOooo


End file.
